


Five Guys Living Under One Roof

by MistIolite



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Culinary arts student Asahi received a flyer to be roommates for a decent price, but once he got there it turns out to be misleading.Inspired by the Thailand drama I am Tee, me too!
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kim Junkyu, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Jeon Heejin, Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“You won’t regret taking a tour, I don’t snore and use to live with one. Which is my Aboeji.” Jaehyuk grins trying to reassure him as they walking to the place.

Asahi grins back awkwardly not sure what to expect since the flyer left key details out, like size and rent pay.

He kept glancing at the fancy big houses they keep passing by so far no apartment, which he is starting to get worried if this whole thing is a planned murder.

Finally, Jaehyuk stopped at one smaller home than the rest, but still too fancy looking for his eyes. Is this a joke? 

“Hamada.”

Asahi turned to him closing his gaped mouth.

“I researched your background history on web after you called, I wanted to be sure you weren’t a slob.”

“That’s your concern, among the idea that I can’t afford this? I’m not a med student.” Asahi shoved hands into pocket, he knew this was a waste of time he should’ve stayed home watching his program.

Jaehyuk smile didn’t falter. “I know you’re not. But, hear me out for a few minutes since we’re here.” He walks closer to him which made Asahi tense up. “Look, I admit to not being fully honest in the flyer but there’s a reason for it.”

“I’m not being your butler.” Asahi simply said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Jaehyuk laughs. He clears his throat. “So-“

“Are you gay?”

“No, will you let me finish please Hamada san?” Jaehyuk rub the bridges of his nose.

Asahi ignored his request with his eyebrows raised. “Why did you say that in Japanese and so well?”

“Because, My parents forced me to attend high school in Japan. That’s not important, tho.”

“Fine, you got a few minutes.” Asahi crossed his arms expecting something decent from the tall Korean for missing his show.

Jaehyuk grumbled in annoyance before fixing his face to calmer one. “Have you noticed I’ve been asking only Culinarily art students?”

“You have? So, you do want me to be your butler.” Asahi lost interest in staying. He starts to leave but Jaehyuk follows.

“No, only to cook for me. My last chef is huge and always sweats around my food. It’s disgusting.” Jaehyuk explains as they’re walking to who know where.

“Hire someone else.”

“I keep owing my parents won. This house I’m trying to pay them off after graduation and I can only cook rice.” Jaehyuk complained.

Asahi asks as they sit down on bench. “So you’re not paying me?”

“You’re living in my home rent free, not really. The point of asking you, is not to pay more.”

Asahi sighs. “Im not freeloading.”

“You’re not. I will have you cook and maybe laundry?” Jaehyuk winced at the outrage expression from the shorter male.

“I can do literally anything else besides cleaning your dirty laundry and vacuuming.” Asahi said.

Jaehyuk smiled slightly. “Oh, like what?”

Asahi snorts at the hopeful look. “I can take care of your pet dog.”

Jaehyuk teased. “And not me?” He grins. “The others living there are taking care of my dog.”

“For free?” Asahi blinks.

Jaehyuk stares at the cars passing them by. “They’re paying for their rooms.”

“I’ll pay too, just tell me how much I owe already.”

“4,304,429.98 won a month.” Jaehyuk looked at him.

Asahi left eye twitched.”I can’t accept.”

“I’m not paying for your services, at least think it over.” Jaehyuk recommended before heading home.

———////—————————————————————

Asahi started to eat cup noodle Yoshinori treated them to. It’s the same thing he had four days in a row, but he’s not complaining to saving a few won in his wallet.

Yoshinori pats him on back. “Oi, the way you’re eating that, it’s like you don’t feed yourself!” 

Mashiho popped a seat beside them. “So, I wonder who will turn out to be our soulmates when we hit twenty years old. I want two ladies.”

“My wish too man, but I can’t say stuff like that out loud now that I’m dating.” Yoshinori sighs.

“She doesn’t go to our class, tho.” Mashiho points out before taking a swig of beer.

Yoshinori turns his glaze to Asahi who’s been silent. “I bet you want it to be your waifus.”

“Who doesn’t?” Asahi joked back. He’s a bit worried about it since he’s an introvert, but the thought of a beautiful lady being his soulmate sounds appealing.


	2. Kitchen disaster

It was a disaster in the kitchen. Asahi felt the need to impress with a few weeks of knowledge he had into college, to a complete stranger.

He wasn’t familiar with the stove settings and set the soup too high, causing overflow behind him while he’s cutting vegetables.

Asahi felt wetness surrounding his borrowed slippers. He immediately looked down at the soup contents.

He quickly turned to the pot covering the kitchen with gas fog. 

The sprinklers above him came on. He felt like hiding under a rock in total shame.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. 

Asahi panicky put the pot in sink before using drenched towel to clean the floor as the sprinklers shut off.

Jaehyuk winced at the water mixed with soup is all over the place.

“I’m sorry-“ Asahi stops at a big towel dropped on him.

Jaehyuk bends down to pass him a smaller fresh towel.

Asahi immediately took it but Jaehyuk still held it.

“Calm down, we can clean this up.” Jaehyuk tried to reassured.

Asahi bit his lip in frustration.

“Accidents happen. I didn’t picture a five star dish at my table.” Jaehyuk lets go of the towel once his eyes glanced at Asahi’s exposed bare arm through white long sleeve for a few seconds.

Asahi felt awkwardly stared at but refused to say anything since the mess is caused by him.

Jaehyuk looks away.

Asahi can’t wait to be in his own home away from screwing up any further in front of people.

After an hour of cleaning up the mess in kitchen. Asahi wanted to escape but Jaehyuk is persistent.

“You still owe me breakfast.” He wraps the towel from Asahi’s head onto around his drenched self. “I’ll help out, but go change before you give me more work.”

Asahi reluctantly listened.


	3. Roommates

Asahi grips his mop as he noticed a door crack open. Since it’s second day, naturally he forgotten which room is his. 

He knocks for safe measure.

The door opened immediately to a familiar face from the campus. The movie star looking guy. 

Asahi mouth thinned lined at lack of clothes on, in front of him.

Junkyu took noticed and gave a small chuckle. “I’m going for interview later for modeling an art class-“

Asahi gently closed the door wordlessly on his face. He wished there was brain bleach in the house.

“Ya, freebie your mopping? Come do here too, for your Hyung!” Jihoon ordered from other side of him.

Asahi turned around. “Okay, you’re not the owner of this house and two I’m Japanese.”

Jihoon crossed his arms as he leans against the door entrance. “So?”

“It’s like me calling an American lady Nonna or Suzzie Chan. It doesn’t make sense.” Asahi explained.

“Aren’t you living in Korea now?”

Asahi nods.

“Then-“ Jihoon got interrupted by Doyoung popped by beside him.

“Are you gonna argue all day? We’re in a middle of a match.” Doyoung complained to Jihoon while holding wireless game controller.

Jihoon waved his hand in dismissal. “Fine, whatever I’ll file a complaint for your attitude.”

Asahi was about to counter back harshly, but they went back to their game. 

He sighed internally, feeling like that lady protagonist where she always gets bullied by the cold in laws from kdramas.

His thought process stopped when he overheard Jaehyuk choking in downstairs living room. 

He quickly went down the steps to kitchen for class of water. Not knowing the real cause for such an reaction.

—————————/————————————————-

Asahi’s favorite roommate Hyunsuk. He can cook in peace without worrying for picky eaters behind him.

Hyunsuk just so quiet doing his online college assignments at kitchen table with ear buds on.

He wished the others were like him.

“Great, I forgot to charge these.” Hyunsuk muttered under his breath. He pulls them out of his ears. He gets up to move by Asahi since the cord is next to him.

Hyunsuk turned his attention to the apple missing it’s core on cutting board. “Is that our dinner?”

“No, it’s my snack-“ Asahi mouth gaped at Hyunsuk causally takes the apple and eats it right in front of him.

Yep, he hates everyone.


	4. Intentions

“Hamada, your still working here as a waiter?” Jaehyuk asked with astonishment.

Asahi decides to takes his break. He sits down in front of him. “Of course, I still need won to pay for college and life savings.”

“What about my breakfast when you’re at work? This is terrible.” Jaehyuk asked with annoyance.

Asahi sniggers. “Microwave food too low class for you goblins?”

Jaehyuk rolled his eyes. 

“I’m only here five hours, I’ll be there in time to cook lunch.” Asahi informs him.

Jaehyuk sighed. “What am I gonna do with you? Aigooooo.” He rested his head on his arms.

Asahi checks the time on his watch before getting up.

Jaehyuk immediately raised his head. “What if I recommend a personal chef you can work under?”

“I would need to pay that too.”

“Or?”

“Or nothing, I still feel weird I’m not paying rent.” Asahi continues half jokingly. “Stop throwing your won around like I’m some poor girlfriend from my programs.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It is! Because no one lives in home rent free.” Asahi laughs bitterly.

“Hamada, you should be grateful.” Jaehyuk replied.

“I’m not trying to push your buttons to get myself kicked out.” Asahi sighs as he explains. “I want to know what your intentions are. I haven’t even been in college a month.”

“It’s not complicated, you might be officially paid by me when you finish.”

“Like, travel with you as your butler and chef during your business trips. I’ll be that guy in the future with my bachelors degree?” Asahi gave a look of disgust.

Jaehyuk smiled slightly. “Mm, it might be worth it than sweating in a busy kitchen all day.” He watched Asahi rushed to a customer calling him next door.


	5. Bento

Is he obligated to serve him outside the home? Asahi didn’t remember that in the full print.

He feels like a young wife brining the rich ungrateful husband food from his old kdramas.

“Sorry to bother you by bringing it all the way here.” Jaehyuk laughed embarrassed. He opened the plastic container of steamed beef and white rice with a content smile.

Asahi glanced at the pile of college books on his desk. “So are you doing business for family reason or you got nothing else in mind?”

Jaehyuk spoke while eating.“Back in high school, I wanted to be a web toon artist.” He offered a piece of meat from his chopstick, but Asahi declined it. 

“About what?” Asahi asked.

Jaehyuk smiled awkwardly looking down at his rice.“It was silly plot ideas, I was a big fan of Harry Potter.”

“Wow, how old were you? I thought that franchise died.” Asahi teased. He gets up before Jaehyuk takes a break from eating.

“My class hasn’t started yet, you don’t have to leave so soon. Jaehyuk offered an empty seat.

“I wanted to give Hyunsuk’s AirPods to him, since he went crazy looking for them this morning.” Asahi bowed slightly before leaving not noticed Jaehyuk’s eye roll.

———————————————————

After twenty minutes of getting lost, he finally found Hyunsuk backside in classroom but arguing with someone.

Asahi stood by wanting to be nosey.

“Why not record porn since that’s what your basically doing.” 

“Hyung, not many people are lucky to have such an easy job to model. It’s not porn.”

Hyunsuk laughed hollow. “If I loose points in my upcoming test, I’m gonna blame you!”

“Nobody is looking at your body. Deal with it and stop whining.” Junkyu sighed.

Asahi blinks as Hyunsuk stepped closer to Junkyu. He spoke lower which Asahi almost didn’t hear it.

“It’s different now we share everything. I stopped my private routine for you.”

Junkyu replied. “Hyung-“

“Most guys my age would laugh at you for requesting such a thing, yet I respected it!”Hyunsuk interrupted him.

Asahi decides to make himself known by knocking on the door.

Hyunsuk swiftly turned around. 

“I found your AirPods.” Asahi muttered as he handed them to Hyunsuk.

“Thanks, Asahi. I’ll give you back yours then.” Hyunsuk pulled them out of his pocket.

Asahi grumbled under his breath.


	6. Mashiho’s birthday

Asahi frowned at Mashiho’s downcast expression. He has birthday gifts, beautiful ladies and beer. It’s not like him to sulk in the kitchen.

“Did something happen to your family?” Asahi asked.

“No.”

Asahi looked outside kitchen window to see everyone having a blast, but without the birthday boy. He pats him on shoulder. “Got dumped by a girl?”

Mashiho shrugged it off. “It’s not that either, can you leave me alone?”

“Fine, but you know I’m gonna guess with those people, once I get wasted.” Asahi lied, trying to get his friend to admit what’s bugging him.

Mashiho bit his lip before rolling up his sleeve.

Asahi squinted at the name. “So, you got one instead of two.”

“It’s not a girl.”

Asahi blinks. “It’s not like you’re dating the guy. It just means you’re life long friends.”

Mashiho sniggered. “I don’t want the thoughts or feelings from some guy. I wanted a chick!” He pulled back up his sleeve.

“He’s one of my roommates. maybe if you two hanged out-“ Asahi tried to reason but also a part of him agrees.

“You don’t get it cuz you never dated before.” Mashiho interrupted.

Asahi feigned offended. “You make it sound like I haven’t tried hooking myself up to the campus ladies.”

“Unfortunately, I had witnessed that and it’s very sad to watch.” Masahiho laughed.

Asahi cracked a smile at cheering up his friend, but internationally he dreading to end up like him too.

—————————————————————————-

The next day Asahi told Yoshirio as they’re in bathroom stalls.

“That sucks, I’m glad not to be in his shoes.” Yoshirio commented.

“You got a girl?” Asahi asks.

Yoshirio nodded with a closed mouth grin.

“I need your luck before my birthday approaches.” Asahi frowned.

Yoshirio finished up before he zipped his jeans. “It’s four months away, you got time.”


	7. Yoshinori’s female Soulmate

Yoshinori clutched onto his stomach during a lecture.

(Oopa, i would apologize if I can control my periods cramps.)

Yoshinori excused himself to the restroom. It’s less spectacular than he pictured being telepathic soulmates with a women.

Mashiro and Asahi winced at him leaving.

——————————————————

In evening, he wanted to take a shower but she profusely telling him no.

(Are you crazy?! Take it when I’m sleeping.)

Yoshinori crossed his arms. “You did date before, so what’s the difference?”

(Doesn’t mean I wanna see! Okay, I’m forcing myself to sleep with pills.)

Yoshinori frowned at the clock. “Those don’t work, the slightest sound wakes you up.”

(Okay, shut up I’m sleeping now. Nite Oopa.)

Yoshinori rested on his bed getting sleepy himself, still wearing his outside clothes. This girl is messing him up.

“You’re putting me to sleep too, we need a system.” Yoshinori muttered under his breath.

—————————————————————————

The next day, Yoshinori caught the petite lady in hallway. “Oi! Miss little head.”

She blinks up at how tall he is. 

“After class we’re gonna set a schedule-“ He stops talking looking annoyed as she got pulled away by one of her friends.

“I wasn’t hitting on her!” Yoshinori tried defending himself but they already left.


	8. Barber homestyle gets stopped

Asahi knew there was no point to tell an adult man to stop taking his things without a threat, clearly they didn’t see what was wrong with it in the first place.

But, he decides to tell him since taking his favorite robe in the freezing home is enough.

“If you take my stuff without asking me again, I’m gonna sue.” Asahi told him while shivering in his thin pjs, especially his hair is wet.

Hyunsuk teased. “I can ask for your stuff?” He went back to scrubbing his hair. 

Asashi’s left eye twitch.

The bathroom door opened.

“What the heck are you doing?” Jaehyuk’s voice sounded off than his usual cheerful demeanor.

Hyunsuk shuts the sink water off. “I was removing the remains of Asahi’s blonde hair. I am aware of the water tab in my contract.”

Jaehyuk snorted. “This is unprofessional and messy. My sink isn’t your barbershop!”

Asahi took the towel from rack to dry his hair. 

Hyunsuk coughed. “It won’t happen again.” He turned to Asahi. “I’m not finished, listen to your Hyung and go to my shop tomorrow.”

Asahi squinted. “How many times I have to tell you people I’m Japanese?”

“What would you call me if I were Japanese?” Hyunsuk asked.

“Well, your not much older than me. Probably, Senpai.”

Hyunsuk eyebrows raised. “Are you serious, Asahi? I thought that was an anime only thing.”

“No, its not.” Asahi sighed.

Once Hyunsuk left the bathroom Asahi about to leave as well but Jaehyuk blocked the entrance.

“I’m surprised he did your hair for free. He charged Jihoon before while I was away.” Jaehyuk spoke with hands in pockets.

“Maybe he was going to afterwards.” Asahi shrugged.

Jaehyuk countered. “I think he’s doing the age hierarchy on you. That’s make sense since you’re the youngest here.”

Asahi didn’t get the point to this whole conversation. “Okay, whatever I’m cold so excuse me.”

Jaehyuk whispered. “If your that cold use my hairdryer.”

Asahi eyes widen.”It’s two in morning.”

“Hamada, I’m the owner of this house so that means I can do whatever I want.” He goes to his sink to bend down. He opened the cabinet for a light blue bulky hairdryer.

He plugs it in before handing it to him.

Asahi laughed. “Thanks but I’m not using that,” his smile fell as Jaehyuk turns it on and points it to him.

After ten minutes of the warmth heat winds on his cold self Jaehyuk turns it off. “Why did you let him call you Asahi?” Jaehyuk’ asked annoyed.

Asahi gave a weird look. “I figured correcting him wouldn’t matter to him, which shouldn’t even matter to you.”

Jaehyuk replied eyes narrowed. “It’s offensive, tell him after your haircut tomorrow.”

“If he listens-“

“If he doesn’t, then I’m kicking him out.” Jaehyuk left with that.

Asahi blinks profusely. 


	9. Mashihio joins the dinner table

Asahi and Mashihio had to make four separate meals suited for everyone’s else ‘in the mood today’.  
He decides to take a few minutes break watching a video, while all different types of food in pots are boiling.

He’s surprised Mashihio volunteered to help since the guy has little patience working with people around him.

“You didn’t want to taste your cooking before heading back home?” Asahi asked now looking at Mashiho.

Mashiho scoffed at the idea. “You had to be roommates with that guy. I can’t eat at the same table.”

“I know your electric is still out. It’s not a hassle to stay for dinner to see what you’ve made.”

Mashihio shook his head.

Asahi gave up as he turned his attention back to the video.  
——————————————————-

An hour later of finished dishes on the table. Mashihio decided to take a seat not to waste his food for leftovers.

Asahi sits down in front of Mashihio who’s eating quietly avoiding Jihoon offer for more meat.

“You’ll regret it later, there’s plenty for everyone.” Jihoon murmured as sticks his chopstick on vacant piece of beef before he tries giving it to him.

Asahi eyebrows raised at Mashihio accepts it in one bite like they been friends for years. Why Jihoon can’t be this nice to the rest of them, his roommates?

“Hamada, I miss the bleached hair.” Jaehyuk pouted.

HyunSuk put his utensil down. “It’s healthier keeping his hair away from chemicals.”

Junkyu pats Asahi’s head. “I seen those anime characters with white hair. I think it’ll look cool than looking like everybody else.”

“No, as his regular barber I refuse coloring his hair for a few months, now it has to heal.” HyunSuk glared at Asahi. “You damaged your youthful hair using dollar store brands of bleach.”

Asahi looks away feeling more cheap than before in front of everyone. It’s bad enough the owner isn’t accepting rent won from him.


	10. Bathouse

Asahi decided to give Korean bathhouse’s a try. Since, the others are either at work or in class he figured to no reason to be home yet.

He walked in not expecting Jaehyuk to be here as well. He waved to him,

But once Jaehyuk noticed him. He covered his left arm with a bar of soap. “Hamada, what are you doing here?”

Asahi replied while feeling perplex Jaehyuk wanted to keep his soulmate a secret. “What else besides clean and enjoy the pool-“

“You can’t be here!” Jaehyuk turned himself to him while covering his arm.

Asahi eye brows raised. “I’m allowed to have an off day. “ He turned his back deciding to do just that, he’s human not a machine working twenty four seven.

He looked down at towel being placed around his bottom half. “Bathhouses in Korea often have cameras, I’m not sure if your country gets them too.” Jaehyuk whispered.

Asahi sniggered. “I doubt there’s any in this four star rated place, otherwise you wouldn’t-“ He flinched at cold spare soap touched his skin.

“You have so many scars on your back, even a fake tattoo.”

“How you know it’s not real?” Asahi felt uncomfortable getting cleaned like this from another guy, even tho it’s common in dramas.

“It’s not selfish to consider if the other didn’t want permanent ink.” Jaehyuk spoke softly.

Asahi gets up having enough of being scrubbed for him. “Thanks, but I think I rather shower.” He went to get his clothes from locker.

“You always walk away whenever we actually sit down and talk. Am I that much of a nuisance?” Jaehyuk asked with a small laugh as he stood behind him.

Asahi started to put on his clothes. “I didn’t know you were still talking, what were you saying?”

“Nothing.”


	11. Burnt

“I’ll be going soon to visit my parents.” Jaehyuk tells him as he packs leftover food.

“Does that mean I get another day off?” Asahi wanted to clarify before getting excited too soon.

Jaehyuk cracked a smile. “Well, actually I was hopping to introduce you to them. I know you’re allowed to ditch class, unlike me.”

“What? But, I haven’t agreed to a permanent job.”

Jaehyuk swallowed thickly. “Right, of course I thought ahead too quickly.”  
.  
Asahi winced at the touch of his shoulder almost felt like a burn. Instinctively, he moved away.

“It was rude of me to not mention the visit in advance. Anyways, I’ll be off.” Jaehyuk grinned but his eyes showed something else.

Jaehyuk quickly left without saying goodbye.

Asahi stood by the counter sink while clutching onto his shoulder.


	12. Not really Sick

“You should rest instead of going out. One day your gonna faint on side walk from heat stroke.” Asahi serves him ice cream in bed.

“It’s too early for ice cream Hamada, I’m not gonna eat this.” Jaehyuk shoved the plate back to him.

Asahi gently reaches to it without touching his hands by mistake. “Fine, whatever.”

“I should get better or you’ll be paying rent again.” Jaehyuk pulls the bowl back anyway.

“I’m sorry I haven’t learned any cold dishes yet. I will speak to my professor.”

“Why do you have a passion for cooking?” Jaehyuk asked out of nowhere.

Asahi rubbed back of his head. “My mom forced me to cook my own meals, so I don’t grow dependent of her. I eventually loved making dishes.”

“You could always make her dishes here too in her honor.”

“I rather not, but let me know if you need anything to cool down that fever.” Asahi didn’t feel right to showing them a precious memory of his.

“Hamada, I’m not sick.” Jaehyuk put the bowl on nightstand.

“Alright. One thing first, You’re wrong about me, I’ve set aside won to pay rent any time.”

“I see.” Jaehyuk face soften yet looked uncomfortable. “Um, Hamada what do you want out of getting a Soulmate on your birthday?”

“Me? Personally, I would hate a stranger in my head knowing my passwords and other stuff. But, if it’s a hot chick, who cares.” Asahi beams at the thought.

“Oh, so if you got a chubby girl or a man. It would ruin your day, huh.” Jaehyuk muttered under his breath unimpressed.

“You didn’t get a hot chick?” 

Jaehyuk eyes became downcast. “I actually found out who this person was after graduation. It took me four years to see him again.”

“Such dedication, I don’t remember half the stuck ups back at my school.” Asahi chuckled slightly.

“I’m not surprised since you need room for so many recipes.”


	13. High School Flashback Jaehyuk’s pov

Jaehyuk’s mouth quirked in disgust at having to be tutored by a chubby classmate.

It’s bad enough his parents told him one year to stay in another country by himself, without his friends.

Now, this big guy is near him with his huge finger on the page.

“Asahi Kun, I’ll leave it to you. I can’t stand this.” Jaehyuk shoved the book to him.

“You’re not supposed to call me by my first name. It’s Hamada.”

“I could care less, fat freak.” Jaehyuk laughed at him. He didn’t care if it earned him an F in his grade.  
His parents are far away to do anything or cared enough to send him, in the first place.

—————————————————————

Jaehyuk eyes felt in a daze as the student reales back for another blow. He tried getting out of the other two grip.

He never came across a female who used him to make the boyfriend jealous. 

Jaehyuk felt being dragged into the pool steps as the girl watches in background without a care.

Jaehyuk glanced at Asahi who was silent among the other swim students. 

They were about to sink him in until Asahi spoke up.

“We’re missing practice for this? You want him to think poorly of our school going back to his country?”

The bully scoffed. “If you weren’t so fat I would’ve brought you in here too. But, no one can lift you back to surface. Your burial would’ve been in the pool!”

The girlfriend giggled. Her laughter turned into disbelief at Asahi shoved all four in the pool.

“Welcome to the swim club!” Asahi happily said above them.

Jaehyuk looked up at him from the pool floor.


	14. High School Flashback pt2 Jaehyuk’s pov

The next day Asahi sat next to him during class cafeteria much to his annoyance. 

“Why sit here? I already got another tutor.” 

“I make it a goal to sit everywhere to change my surroundings. Until, it pisses someone off.” Asahi shrugged

“You’re so weird.” Jaehyuk shook his head. Deciding to eat quietly. 

The silence broke. 

“Do you play games or not really?” Asahi asked while eating.

“Uh, yeah I have the purple GameCube. But, it’s mostly first player games.”

“Wait, you don’t have smash brothers melee?” Asahi mouth gaped.

“I wouldn’t invite a loser like you to play with me.” Jaehyuk glared down at his food.

“How do you even know if I’m a loser?” Asahi rolled his eyes.

Jaehyuk eyes turned to him. “Your fingers are too big for the controls!”

After school, Asahi invited him to his parents home for some competitive rounds with his silver GameCube controllers.

By twenty matches. At this point, they were betting who will have the longest life points.

Jaehyuk has never laughed so much in his life. He never played with another person video games before.

————————————————————

The next day.

Jaehyuk took notice Asahi in another table with other students. He went over to spare seat by him.

“Yo.” Asahi greeted him.

For the first time, he didn’t feel grossed out by his presence.


	15. Karaoke night

Asahi found Jaehyuk drunk in karaoke room by himself to escape his college graduation party next door.

Jaehyuk smiles bitterly as he pours another drink in the cup. He clutched onto the now empty bottle.

“Cmon, your father wouldn’t be happy seeing you waste away here.” Asahi grabbed the bottle.

“You don’t understand what’s like to feel so pressured. To be a CEO in a few years, I’m not ready.” Jaehyuk buried his head into his arms.

Asahi put the bottle down. He sighs at his drunken sullen mood. He’s not a comforting type of guy.

“Do whatever job makes you happy, if it’s not for you then do something else.” Asahi managed that. He pat Jaehyuk awkwardly on back.

Asahi shut his eyes at the burning sting came back. He quickly got up seeing he can’t be near him.

He pulls out his phone calling Hyunsuk for help since he’s home.

Once, he arrived. Hyunsuk pat Jaehyuk on arm. He gave Asahi a weird look. 

Hyunsuk bent down getting Jaehyuk on his feet. “Cmon, house owner you’re freaking out Asahi.”

Jaehyuk drunken glaze caught Asahi’s worried expression in front of him.


	16. Hangover

“It’s not in your contract to take care of me like this. “ Jaehyuk sitting on ground by toilet while sporting the same clothes on since yesterday.

Asahi shrugged it off. “I don’t mind taking a day off from work.” He starts to clean the bucket in the shower.

“I have a headache can you do that later?” Jaehyuk complained but Asahi couldn’t hear him over the water running.

He groggy got up and shut it off himself. “Oh Hamada, thank you it’s only a hangov-am I still burning you?!”

Asahi steps back from him. “It’ll probably go away soon.”

Jaehyuk frown deepened. “What, you have burn marks now? Go schedule yourself a doctor!”

“I will this week.”

“Can I see how bad it is?” Jaehyuk asked him.

Asahi chuckled a bit. “No, it’s nothing I’m fine.” He decided to leave seeing he can’t clean the bathroom yet.

“I saw your body once, I’m just concerned about you.” Jaehyuk explained himself.

“I’ll go cook breakfast. Try to get well yourself.”Asahi said without looking at him. He doesn’t want this to be a normal occurrence.

He didn’t notice Jaehyuk’s small genuine smile.


	17. Awkward day

“Hamada, I’m gonna help you cook.” Jaehyuk decided as he takes out the pots.

“What do you need me to change in my recipes? I’ll write it down for next time.” Asahi said apologetic

Jaehyuk eyes widen. “No, it’s not that! I just..”

Asahi raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

Jaehyuk voice became rough. “I just want to use my kitchen. I don’t need an explanation to be here.”

Asahi said nothing after that, but guided his boss on certain ingredients.

He blinks at Jaehyuk’s face showed a flash of irritation. Did he lack patience? 

—————————————————————

Later on after eating, Jaehyuk’s attitude became weirder to Asahi.

“Let’s watch a movie I’ve recorded!” Jaehyuk abruptly outburst at the dinner table.

“The two of us?” Asahi asked utterly confused. He dropped his fork at Jaehyuk taking the plates off the table.

“I’ll clean up-“

“Oi! You shouldn’t when I’m not paying rent!” Asahi grabbed the dirty plates and staked them.

Jaehyuk stared at him. “You remembered I understand Japanese?”

“Yeah, so what? Sensei, you’re acting strange today.” Asahi went to sink and started washing.

“Sensei? Hamada San, don’t refer me to such a name!”

Asahi turned to him while hands still in sink. “How should I refer to you?”

Jaehyuk went silent.

Asahi sighed through his nose before going back to the dishes.


	18. Tattoo reveal

Asahi was mopping the upstairs floors he didn’t know Jaehyuk needed to be in hurry to go downstairs. 

Before they knew what happened Jaehyuk bumped into Asahi by mistake which cost him to loose balance on the first step.

He opened his eyes at being engulfed in a strong hold like in his Korean dramas where the main clumsy girl gets saved by-

“Asahi, you could’ve got seriously injured and you’re reciting some stupid drama right now?!” Jaehyuk scolded. his other hand to still held onto the railing.

Asahi steps down to second step. His face crossed a surprised expression. “You called me by my first name?”

Jaehyuk lets go of the railing to straighten himself.

“And my Korean dramas aren’t stupid, I’d force you to watch some to prove it if I didn’t work all week.” Asahi pointed at him.

Jaehyuk steps down in front of him which got Asahi to move to few steps below him for space. 

“Thanks for the save, well I’ll go set the oven cleaner.” Asahi pointed with his thumb backwards.

Jaehyuk quickly cornered him as he crossed his arms.”How long you’re gonna keep this up?”

Asahi sighs. “If your mad at me for something I did, just say it.”

“Mad? No, I’m thrilled you’re finally somewhere that isn’t across the country. You know how painful distance is for me?” Jaehyuk gripped onto chest part of his own shirt.

Asahi gave him a weird look.

“You didn’t experience that pain, because your tattoo didn’t develop yet.” He rolled up his sleeve showing Asahi’s full name laid out to him.

Asahi stared in disappointment at his name bared on his skin. His dreams of getting a beautiful lady’s name got shattered before his birthday.

His head hanged low. Sure, he guess it with the continuous burns but he still had hope.


	19. Spoken

Asahi wanted to ignore the other but he had too many questions. Is that why he wasn’t charging rent? Is he possessive?

Jaehyuk slammed the table with his fist. “Why not just ask me directly!”

Asahi rubbed back of his head. “Are you?” He’s way too awkward ask another guy this question. It’s unheard of to him.

“I just wanted to get rid of this pain. It’s not you particularly.” Jaehyuk admits quietly.

“Then, me cooking for you is a ploy for that?” Asahi sniggers at sullen look. “I knew my cooking wasn’t that fantastic, should’ve seen all the red flags.”

“Does it matter tho, you’re not paying rent-“

“This is a huge problem, I don’t want to be anyone’s medicine when I got my own life to think about“ Asahi complained.  
He frowned at Jaehyuk leg bumped gently to his under the table.

“When I go on my first business trip alone to study. You won’t be able to eat and feel always extremely cold.” Jaehyuk sighed softly, pulling his leg away knowing it burns him.

“That’s it? Pff, I dealt with all that back at my old apartment.” Asahi eye rolled.

“Everything you touch or taste will feel like dry ice . Jaehyuk said evenly.

Asahi didn’t believe him. “I haven’t seen you in four years and your telling me you’ve felt all this crap since then?” 

“Yes, I did in first couple of weeks but I’ve taken multiple surgeries for it”

“So why do you burn me, to relieve my supposedly cold?” Asahi mocked.

Jaehyuk said nothing which made Asahi even more disappointed it wasn’t a girl.

Asahi rested his own head on table mat.


	20. Onions

“Asahi, get out of my room.” Jaehyuk mouth gaped at Asahi ignored his order and made himself makeshift bed on his floor.

“A simple poke on shoulder after your birthday will get rid of those side effects.” Jaehyuk crossed his arm above him.

“My birthday could be sooner in other countries which I should be prepared-Oi!” He got interrupted at being carried like a bride off the floor.

Jaehyuk smiles slightly as he carried him with ease out the door. “Can’t sleep in another man’s room. Even my soulmate has limits to seeing me.”

Asahi snorted at his comment.

Once, they got to Asahi’s room Jaehyuk let him down gently.

“Goodnite.” Jaehyuk said sweetly behind him.

Asahi shut the door on him.

——————————————————————————

The next day Asahi’s weird antics got Jaehyuk’s attention again.

“You’re cutting onions as a home remedy while i had to pay expensive surgeries? Stop, crying you’ll make me cry.” Jaehyuk whimpered.

Asahi had nothing to say. This guy can hear his struggles so why should he explain?

He tensed up as Jaehyuk gave a quick peck on both his redden eyes.

His watery eyes became normal, what is he Steven Universe?

“Who’s that?” Jaehyuk asked as he shoves the onions in the sink.

“American cartoon I saw clips of on YouTube.” Asahi moved the water faucet to wash his eyes.

“I could help pay with surgery incase you wanted to leave.” Jaehyuk offered.

Asahi looked up at him with soaking face. “Did you even like my cooking at all from these past months?” He backed away at Jaehyuk’s attempt to comfort him.

“Don’t do that.” Jaehyuk muttered under his breath not relenting before gently pulling him into a strong hold.

Asahi can feel the muscles on his arms through three layer of fabric to prevent him from burning up.

“It’ll be fine.” Jaehyuk reassured as he massages his scalp with gloves on.

Asahi just buries his head into his shirt. He feels too utterly miserable to think about his pride right now.


	21. Office

Jaehyuk stopped his computer work to stare at Asahi, who’s looking down at his phone and sitting on an extra chair he apparently brought from the kitchen. 

“Should I start putting a sign to stay out while I’m working?” Jaehyuk asked with annoyance.

“I didn’t disturb you. Pretend I’m not here.” Asahi replied while eyes still on the phone.

“Who are you even texting?”

Asahi raised his eyebrow.”Thought you’re able to read my mind.”

Jaehyuk gets up from his seat and drags Asahi off. “I don’t hear you twenty four seven. I would have to concentrate but I’m too busy to do so.”

Asahi went back to sitting much to Jaehyuk’s disbelief. 

“You think, just because I wanted you to live here that gives you the right to do whatever you want in my home?!” Jaehyuk raised his voice as gripped onto his shirt collar.

Asahi looks away.

Jaehyuk’s face soften. “Can’t even look at me even tho you sneaked in here.” He let go out Asahi’s shirt before touching both sides of his face.

Asahi starts wince which made Jaehyuk pressed his hands deeper on his skin. “Alright, I’ll leave.”

Jaehyuk immediately lets go.

——————————————————————————

Apparently, Asahi didn’t learn his lesson from yesterday since he winded up in Jaehyuk’s office again.

This time only grumbling and typing were the only response Asahi received.


	22. Bathroom Tumble

Jaehyuk rushed into the bathroom upon hearing something fall.

He looked taken back at burn markings on Asahi’s shoulders, arms and left side stomach. 

Asahi cheeks flushed at being stared at as he tries getting himself up from bathtub.

Jaehyuk went over to him and looked down at his burnt ankle. “I told you to schedule yourself a doctor two weeks ago.”

“Just get me my clothes-“

“It’s gonna be the same thing tomorrow if you ignore it.” Jaehyuk interrupted. He puts the water back on.

Asahi now stares at Jaehyuk removing his cardigan before wrapping it around Asahi’s foot.

He covers his face with his palm. “Don’t wash my back again.”

“It’s a close gesture among good friends. I wanted that from you.” Jaehyuk replied as he gets up to leave.

Asahi looked down at drenched cardigan on his foot. “Well, I have dandruff in my scalp..”

Jaehyuk blinks a few times. He opened the bottom sink cabinet for gloves. 

He went on a knelling position behind Asahi. He grabbed onto shampoo bottle. He squeezed a little onto Asahi head and started massaging his scalp gently.

Both became silent the whole time.


End file.
